music02fandomcom-20200214-history
Crash the Wedding
"Crash the Wedding" is a 2010 single written by rap artists Hallaway and Di$$t, and recorded by them among many other artists (including S.A.Y., St.Midnight, Brandon Summerville, Sean Deckerman, Chris Westin, and Zack Freeman). The song became the first #1 on the Hot 100 for St.Midnight, Hallaway, Di$$t, Freeman, and Summerville, the latter two of which were simply vocalists for bands Quite Ironic and Too Slow. It is taken as the third single from Hallaway's upcoming second album, Undercover. Meaning Though the title refers to wedding crashing, the title is a metaphor that, written by Hallaway and Di$$t, actually speaks of an anonymous man's point of view anger at his fiancee's ex-husband who proposed to her on their wedding day, to which she accepted and the wedding was canceled. Production In April 2010, during a Canadian tour Hallaway met up with Hip Hop trio Di$$t and they invited six other artists to record with them, which were S.A.Y., St.Midnight, Summerville, Deckerman, Westin, and Freeman. The song was recorded in early May 2010 and added to the tracklist of Hallaway's second album Undercover soon after, confirmed to be released on July 2, 2010. It received a lot of online promotion in the United States and Canada, and eventually worldwide, throughout the rest of May and through June. Sales The song's digital download release was on July 2, 2010; it sold 1,200,000 in its first week in the United States, becoming Di$$t's first top ten single in the US and Hallaway's second. The song became the fastest selling song in music industry history. It debuted at #1 on the Hot 100. In its second week, thanks to being well-received by critics, well-advertised, excessively played on the radio, and considered a musical phenomenon, the song sold even more copies, around 1,550,000, which was an estimated 1.29 percent increase in sales, and puts its total sales to about 2,750,000, and was certified 2x Platinum in the US. The song maintained its position at #1. The third week, the song was certified 3x Platinum with total sales of 3,990,000, thanks to third week's sales of around 240,000, which was a decrease from last week, but more than its first week. It was still #1 on the Hot 100, for a third week. However, in its fourth week, the song only sold around 600,000 copies, bringing the total to 4,590,000, with a 4x Platinum certification, however a large decrease from the previous week, about 50% decrease. It still managed to stay way ahead of every other song on the Hot 100, having its fourth week at number one. By its fifth week the song's copies sold had decreased by much more, only managing to sell 210,000 copies, totalling 4,800,000 copies in the US alone. It barely managed to edge out #1 on the Hot 100 for a fifth week. Its sixth week had 52,000 copies sold (totalling 4,852,000) and the song dropped to #6 on the Billboard Hot 100, ending its reign on top. The seventh week the song sold 31,000 copies, and it dropped further to #13 on the Hot 100, with total sales of 4,883,000. In its eight week ending early September 2010, thanks to the release of Hallaway's sophomore album, Undercover, the song sold 48,000 copies (totaling 4,931,000 copies), shooting back up to #10 on the Hot 100. With its ninth week, though, the single sold only 17,000 copies (with a total of 4,947,000 copies), dropping dramatically to #29. Its tenth week managed 10,000 copies (4,957,000 total), with another drop to #43, and its eleventh week received 4,000 copies (4,961,000 total), with another Hot 100 drop to #87, before falling off the next week. Its twelfth and thirteenth weeks combined managed 2,000 copies (4,963,000 total) and its fourteenth-twentieth weeks sold approximately 1,000 copies (total 4,964,000 total) and its twenty-first through fortieth week managed 500 copies with a total of 4,964,500 total copies sold. By this slow growth rate (that is getting slower every day) the song is not expected to reach the expected 5 million copies until at least the year 2667, a good 650 years from the present. Reception The single was universally acclaimed by critics, despite its unattractive title. One reviewer said, "Teenage rapper Hallaway had just released his "Do or Die" single in the US, featuring Flowers, and it becomes his most successful song. Then the next day he releases "Crash the Wedding" with a whole bunch of different artists, including Di$$t, and then that becomes his most successful single. This boy's getting more and more popular by the second." Another said, "Amazing performance of "Crash the Wedding", being certified Platinum in its first week. This is a big year for the eight artists involved with the song." Category:Song Category:Hallaway song